In a network of computing nodes, various paths of data that carry data from one node to another node may be established within the network. Further, as the size of the network and the number of computing nodes increases, the number of potential links a node may make increases and correspondingly, the number of data paths between the nodes of the network also increases. If data paths that exist in the network are not detected, the data paths may be used for the exfiltration of data from within the network to external entities. Further, the data path may be used to subject the network to the threat of attacks by outsiders who may use the network's path to an external entity to launch attack on a network entity. Additionally, as the number of computing nodes of the network increases, tracking the connectivity of the computing nodes on a network-wide scale becomes computationally intensive.
Accordingly, it is often challenging to detect a data path between two nodes in a network. Furthermore, it is often challenging to perform the detection on a network-wide scale and in a computationally efficient manner.